Sing With Swing
by Hannah Melto
Summary: Maka's been sneaking off every night for 3 weeks. When he finds out why by accident he cant help but be impressed, and kind of taken with her.


Sing with swing

**summary Maka's been sneaking off every night for 3 weeks. When he finds out why by accident he cant help but be impressed, and kind of taken with her.**

**Its kind of funny when ever I try to work on my professional stuff I just keep coming up with fan fics. Ahh well. So this is SoulXMaka ( like I don't have enough of those) and Its another song fic (omg shock and horror) I cant help it, I have a big jazz and swing collection so when I come up with these things. I wish it came that easy with my stories. Beware the dreaded OC as they hide in plain sight.**

** Disclaimer. I own nothing. well.. i do own a few things.. but.. no no I'll just stick to owning nothing. **

Sing With Swing

" Hey Soul I'm off! I'll be back late so don't wait up."

" Hey wait." Soul said standing in the doorway of his room " you've been leaving every night this past week... in fact almost a whole month. Where exactly are you going"

Maka turned around with a fake smile, " Just a.. a.. night school class" she said jumping to something that he wouldn't question. Soul looked at her skeptically.

" Well how are you getting back, you haven't asked for a ride. And its not safe to wonder around at night." Maka smiled at that fatherly tone in soul, protective as always. And though it almost cost him his own life, she really enjoyed it.

" A friend of mine and I walk back together, its not to far." When it seemed like soul was satisfied with this he nodded. " Don't wait up for me." she said before heading out the door letting it click shut. When she reached a few blocks away from the apartment she let out a sigh. " Thank god he didn't catch on."

Maka waited at a corner till she saw a 1971 orange fiat pull up. The window rolled down and the driver leaned over reveling a face of a young girl, about 20 years old, brown hair and eyes. Her hair was short and held a wavy 1920s hair do. " Get in girl, we gotta get you ready." Maka climbed in with out a thought and they drove off.

Soul was lying on his bed lessening to his records when he felt his phone vibrate. flicking the device open he lazily held it to his ear.

" Ello?"

" Hey Soul ma brother ma cat! where you been cool guy? Haven't seen you buy the club in too long." said the voice on the other end.

" Hey Robbie, I been alright, haven't been by the club cause last time I checked you guys had some poor acts."

" Hey hey, I know but thats no reason to abandon a brother, you know if your so displeased you could always preform."

" No thanks."

" Haha! Haven't changed a bit have you Soul. Well why don't you come down tonight. We got a new solo singer, goes by the name of Angle. And she's pretty good. Ten times ma other acts. She's drawing quite a crowd as a matter of fact."

" I hate crowds"

" Then I'll save you a table. Now get down here."

Soul walked up, his crimson eyes scanning the neon sign above the club. '_Blue nights' _Cool enough name. Soul used to head here to get away from maka when the too had a fight. The owner, who was also the bartender most nights, was a guy named Robbie Rats. He normally had good advice, even if he wouldn't stop referring to Maka as 'his woman'. He had put on a loose button up shirt and some dark jeans. Leaving his hair in a mess, Maka probably won't have approved. But bending over backwards when she wasn't even here was not an option.

As he entered he saw Robbie tending to the bar, which was swarmed. When he saw that Robbie notisted him he gave a wave. Robbie gestured to the only open table which had a pretty good view of the stage. But Soul took a seat with his back facing the stage. _I came to lesson not watch_. He looked down at the empty chair across from him. When out of now where came a hand in his line of vision, he looked up to see a brunet with a cheeky smile setting down his glass of water.

" Well well well, Miss Virginia, I hope your not this Angel that Robbie's been raving about." soul said with a smirk.

" Very funny Evans..." Soul cringed at the sound of his last name. " No its not me, but I hand picked the girl. She came to me about two months ago wanting to learn about music for some boy."

" Learn about music? What's there to learn about?"

" And that was the first lesson. That there is nothing. Any who she wound up having a pretty good voice and I got her to sing here a few nights. Telling her it would help." She took a seat in the open chair.

" Aren't you suppose to be waiting on tables?"

She gave a laugh in a quite dark hum. " Part of the deal is I get to watch my pupils show. She feels better knowing I'm in the audience."

" Brave one isn't she.." soul quipped, sarcasm dripping from ever word. But Virginia just smirked.

" You better believe it buster. In fact I think she goes to that school you go to. Maybe you know her."

" Really?"

" Oh shhhh shhh the shows about to start."

The sounds that were first heard sounded like a cat walking across a piano... not good at all. But after a few miss matched notes a soft melody began to form on the piano. It sort of reminded him of the melody you would hear on a marry go round. It slowed allowing the entrance of the singer.

**That low down man**

** Of mine,**

** Mistreats me all the time.**

A few whistles and hollers where heard, this singer was indeed popular, and soul could tell why. Her voice was smooth and cool, with such a warm tone.

**He says he love me only**

** Then turns around and leaves me sad and lonely.**

He looked at Virginia, only to find her smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow and she gestured toward the stage. He turned around and saw a sight that nearly stopped his heart.

**If he could see my eyes**

** And be the one who trIes**

** He would see he would never be**

** That low down man of mine.**

It was Maka. Holding the microphone stand in a dark green silk dress coming down to just above her knees with a short two inch slit up her right side. Her blond hair down and wavy with part falling over her right eye, both of which shut delicately hiding the emerald green. Her hips swayed back and forth allowing the the dress to flutter and play against her thighs. The straps of the dress where small and one seemed to be almost falling off her shoulder. Souls mouth was no doubt open wide at the sight. Not that he didn't enjoy it. He just didn't expect it. I mean sure Maka was the type to try and receive education on something that is almost completely based on feeling. And sure she had been leaving every night these past few weeks which would have been more then enough time to get more people in to watch her show and oh my god why the hell hadn't he figured it out before. He had thought it could of been a million other things. He even considered she was seeing someone, the thought put him ill at ease but it seemed more likely then this. At a study group? No she's just singing with a voice like honey showing off her figure in a short dress, as she seductively swayed her hips.

**That low down man**

** With his low down ways**

** I know he'll go someday**

** I'll wait till then**

** This stories ending**

** It wont be long **

** But from now on**

** If he could see**

** My eyes...**

At that maka let her eyes flutter open as she stared into the audience. Looking for Virginia.

** And be the one who cries**

Thats when her eyes caught a white blur in the dim light of the audience..It was Soul who had a look she rarely ever seen on his face, complete disbelief. Panic sunk in, she lost her smile and seductive eyes as they went wide for a moment. Taking a moment she did a double take and the directed her eyes to the opposite direction, all wall still slinging. Trying to forget what she just saw.

** He he will see**

** He will never bee**

** That low down man of mine**

The instrument solos came in and she just stood there holding onto the mic with an iron grip, still dancing but much more conservative now. her hips didn't sway with as much freedom. and she kept her eyes away from soul, which didn't help because she couldn't look at Virginia ether, who calmed her down when she got like this on stage with a thumbs up or smile or head nod. She chanced a glance and saw Virginia repeatedly covering her eyes with her hand. Maka finally got the message and closed her eyes again relaxing almost instantly.

**If he could see my eyes**

** And be the one who cries**

** He would see he'd come back to me**

** That low down man of mine.**

As the song played out the audience started applauding, some even giving standing ovations and some loud whistles. Maka quietly took a bow and nodded over to the pianist who spoke into the mic.

" Our little angels gonna take a breather, but she'll be back so don't no body go no where."

Maka smirked at the triple negative and walked back behind the curtain with confidence. After it shut though the panic set in. Her heart throbbing in her chest, her breath almost to a pant. She gathered what of herself she could and scurried off to her dressing room. Finding Virginia outside.

" I hate you." Maka spat pushing past Virginia who was wearing a large grin.

" What makes you think I invited him."

" You were the only one I told. The stupid reason for doing this stupid embarrassing thing."

" Yeah I didn't invite him, he's a friend of Robbie's, he used to come here a lot. And you were doing fine last night, you seemed to be having fun."

" Well not with HIM in the audience. And I don't care why he is here but you share some of the guilt for not getting him to go away first."

" I thought you were doing this for him?"

" I got help from you so I could better understand soul. For our bond."

" Riiiiiiiiiiiight."

" Stop it V." maka let out a worried cry plopping down on her char by her dresser. she slumped over barring her head in her arms. " Raaaaaaaaaaaah! What am I gonna do?"

" Go back out there. Flirt with him on stage"

" What?"

" Trust me he was so aw and in shock I bet if you played this up he'll only see it as a dream."

" What make you even capable of thinking that IM callable of flirting?"

" Come on Maka. Where is that confidence."

" What if he doesn't think its a dream and I'm stuck with him wondering why I was flirting?"

" I don't know.. play the 'messing which ya' card. Take a stab at his coolness."

Maka let out a sigh. She really couldn't see any way out. she couldn't just run of stage, the manager might get in trouble with the customers. And where would she run, she lives with him. She would have to suck it up.

" Alright."

Virginia walked over to soul who was still sitting, in shock, staring at the spot on stage where Maka had been.

" Soul?" she waved a hand in front of his face. " Earth to soul? Hey! snap out of it.. Your drooling."

" Wha?" soul said wiping his check. He broke his stair from the empty spot on stage and turned around to see Virginia had sat down again. " Was.. was that just?"

" Your partner Maka? Yeah."

Soul returned his gaze back to the stage.

" Your thoughts on her performance?" she asked

" Wow."

" How eloquently put."

" I mean... just... Wow.. how..did she.. why?"

" Easy there Eater, take a breath. One question at a time."

" Ok.. Why is she doing this and WHY didn't she tell ME?"

" Ok well she can explain the first 'why', its not my place to. And to the second 'Why' I'm guessing she figured you would have reacted the same way you did when you found out she wrote poems when she got depressed."

" How did you know about that."

" Dude.. I've been teaching your partner how to sing. Something extremely personal, we get into personal chats quite often."

Clapping was heard as the attention drew back to the stage. A more up beat tempo was heard as maka entered stage and started to sing, eyes roaming around the room.

** Just across tomorrow mountain **

** There's a happy city they say**

** Where the people are grand**

** And time is planed **

** So its Christmas everyday**

** Needless scotch and soda fountains**

** There's a treat in store for us guys**

** Under cigaret trees will take our ease **

** Wall the cops fan off the flies**

** There you will be a lucky sinner**

** With no conshtions for your guide**

** Each horse you pick will be a winner**

** And the doors of ever bank are open wide**

Her eyes caught Souls again, but it seemed he had gained some power of thought. His charming smile was formed to perfection causing Maka's heart to flutter. She turned away shyly with a cute smile on her face, and a light blush dusting her cheeks.

** Far across tomorrow mountain**

** Theres a life thats fancy and free**

** On the platinum streets **

** We'll plant our feet**

** It's a land thats fair to see**

** wont you hurry there with me**

** Just across tomorrow mountain**

** Ever girl is queen of the maid**

** And the kittens i'm told **

** Are lined with gold**

** And there ain't no bills to pay**

** Cant you cross that distances mountain**

** Where it rains chenille number 5 **

** And the gutters i think**

** Are paved with mink**

** And the diamond bushes thrive**

** Pigs trot around already roasted**

** Wont you have a slice of ham**

** Marshmallows bloom already toasted**

** And the clouds are made of marmalade and jam**

** Cant you see tomorrow mountain**

** Cant you watch it**

** Glimmer and glow**

** It's a wonderful town thats upside down**

** And its full of easy doe**

** Wont you pack your bags and go!**

The song finished and more applause was heard, only this time they were joined by soul who was no longer incapable of anything except confusion. He flashed her his trade mark smirk as she looked over at him. Secretly hoping to make her flustered like last time. But instead her eyes narrowed and she grew a smirk of her own. When she saw the confusion start to seep back into his face slightly she turned to the band and whispered something. Turning back around she took the mic and began to speak.

"This next song goes out to a very special member of the audience." she glanced toward soul. " And to clarify before I sing. 'Daddy'? does not mean my biological father." the crowd let out a laugh as the she nodded to the band. The music sounded and she started to sway.

**i use to fall **

** in love with all**

** those boys who more refine ladies**

She picked up the mic and headed down the small steps of the stage.

** But now I tell **

** Each young gazelle**

** To go to hell I mean Haties**

Another chuckle sounded through the audience. Maka was playing into the song very well. Making cute little innocent gestures. She walked over to souls table.

** For sense I've come to care**

Her fingers trailed along his shoulder blades from one shoulder to the other as she circled around back of his chair.

** For such a sweet billionaire. **

As she faced him her fingers trailed up his neck and under his chin, she stared deep into his eyes. Holding a confident and sexy look in her eyes her lips parted. Soul was flushed beyond believe, sitting there stone solid, eyes wide, and his mind in a place that would rather not be mentioned. _Damn! _was the only thought that went through his head as she leaned back up and continued, wondering around the room.

**Wall tarring off **

** A game of golf**

** I may make a play for the catty**

Maka started to flirt with a gentleman at another table. Making Souls face flushed with embarrassment AND anger.

** But when I do **

** I don't follow through **

** Cause my heart belongs to daddy.**

She gestured over to soul, a spot light on him followed with several whops and hollers.

**If I invite a boy some night**

** To dine on my fine fin and haddy**

** I just adore his asking for more**

** But my heart belong to daddy.**

As she sung she repeated her previous behavior of flirting then gesturing over to Soul. She wondered back over to him, continuing to give a quick sultry glance to every guy she passed.

**Yes my heart belongs do daddy**

** Though i simply couldn't be bad**

** Yes my heart belongs to daddy **

** Da da da da da da da dadeyen**

** Though i want to warn you laddy**

** Though i think your perfectly swell**

** That my heart belongs to daddy**

She took this moment to sit in souls lap wrapping one arm around his neck, her fingers twerling in his white locks. Red met Green in an intense battle, invisible sparks flying.

**Cause my daddy he treats it so well**

As she sang her next line she slowly got closer and closer to him. He could start to feel her hot breath on his lips, sending shivers up his spine.

**He treats and treats it and then he repeats it**

** Yes daddy he treats it soooo well. **

She smirked at him and got up holding out her hand as the song finished. He hesitantly grabbed it standing up. she nodded to the band once more and they struck up again, at a much faster tempo. Maka gave him a sweet smile as she pulled him on to the dance floor. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

" Dance with me?"

" What did you have in mind" he said with a smirk

" Can you lindyhop?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. And began dancing. Maka and soul pulled each other close and back out again, there feet a blur as they moved quickly to keep up the beat. The pianist started singing.

**When I was a lad I was a little bit shy**

** Something came along caught my eye**

** When I heard the jazz band strike up**

** I swear I had my mind made up**

** Now I'm getting older**

** And now the things in full swing**

** Now I'm getting bolder**

** Boy gotta do that thing**

Soul spun her in close and flipped her over his shoulder, she landed and they grabbed hands again and continued dancing.

** Used to walk alone with a rest**

** Got something on my own**

** Oh baby you**

** Got a little something**

** Darling you **

** Got a little something new**

Soul pulled her close so that now she had one hand on his shoulder, and the other in his. His other hand placed lightly on her hip. he started swaying quickly back and forth throwing in the additional pull apart or trick. earning each time maka sweet laughter at his antics.

** Broke away some how**

** Suave swinging it**

** Got my own thing now**

Soul broke away for a moment to mimic the trumpet player. Maka laughed and followed by pretending to play the base. They both mimicked instruments during the lyrical break throwing a solo dance move in here and there, before soul grabed hold of her hands and spun her back to him.

**Now children put away your toys**

** All your little children's games**

** Let the jazz man make some noise**

** Stood up ladies and watch our boys**

**Mirror on the wall**

** Who's the hot man in the hall **

** Then every body sing**

** Boy gotta do that thing**

** Used to walk alone with a rest**

** Got something on my own**

** Oh baby you**

** Got a little something**

** Darling you **

** Got a little something new**

** Broke away some how **

** Every body say so**

** Suave swinging it**

** Shoo bop shoo bop shoo bop shoo bop shodo wa**

As the song ended the saw more people had joined them on the dance floor. They all stopped and applauded the pair. Soul gave a light squeeze to the hand he was still holding, and Maka squeezed back.

" So." Soul started as the two walked home. " Night classes?"

" Shut up." Maka said. A pink blush coming to her cheeks.

" Hey I'm not judging. It's pretty cool."

" Really?"

" Yeah. But why did you want to learn about music."

" Oh i don't know. to know you better I guess. I never thought it would result to this, but i really started getting into it. I just started to think of everything like a poem and it just clicked."

" A poem?"

" Yeah.. there quite alike, songs and poems.. and not just the lyrics, everything adds in." soul smirked as he watched her eyes turn starie as she continued her explanation.

" So that little bit where you were flirting with the audience.. that part of the normal show?"

" Oh god no. I've never even gotten off the stage before."

" Yeah well... I wouldn't do it again. You might drive away customers"

" Excuse me but I'm pretty sure they were all enjoying it."

" You lead them on and then I have to deal with stalkers. And I do NOT wanna deal with stalkers." soul cracked his knuckles

" What makes you think they would stalk me? Why couldn't I just date one of them?"

" You REALLY wanna start of a relationship like that? It's not cool!"

" Then what is a 'cool' way to start a relationship."

" I don't know. Friends for a while, so you can know that theres trust there. That its not just physical. Someone you can hang with."

" Sounds like us."

" Yeah without the trust though. You lied to me."

" So what! I was afraid your reaction. So sew me."

" Naw I got something better in mind."

With that he grabbed her chin, raising her face, and kissed her. It was a sweet \ kiss, full of longing. He could feel her tense when there lips touched, her hammering heart the only thing seemingly moving, and then letting out a sigh as she finally relaxed and kissed him back. The broke apart and looked into each others eyes smiling. With out a word there lips met again ruffly. Maka's arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. He cupped her face with one hand wall the other slipped around her back, pulling her closer till they were pressed together. They broke apart again. Maka still gripping his hair soul moving the hand that was cupping her cheek down to her waste. Breathing heavily as there eyes locked.

" My place our yours?" he asked.

" It't the same place."

" Not if were talking about bedrooms."

" Then how bout something more neutral like the living room?"

" The couch will kind of hurt if its not done right."

" What about the floor?"

" Are you serious maka?"

" Of course not! Were not gonna go that far. " maka said walking away.

" OH come on! It's not like you don't know me!" he said laughing after her " We have been partners for years!"

" NOT THAT KIND OF PARTNER!" she shouted back laughing after. He caught up and took her hand in his, enjoying the feeling of warmth.

" Sooooo.. some day in the future?"

" Possibly. If you stop being so sappy with that whole friends, trust thing." she said a blush rising to her cheek.

Soul smiled. The too walked home together laughing. Never happier. The book worm with a jazz singer in her, and the cool guy with a sappy romantic in him.

"Then how would you react if I just said you were hot?"

THE END! Woo! that was fun.. so the first and last song are from this band called the squirrel nut zippers... i suggests you check them out there pretty cool. the song names in order are 'low down man' 'tomorrow mountain' ' heart belongs to daddy' and 'got my own thing now' a 'daddy' is shorter slang for a 'sugar daddy' which is what gold diggers call there.. well.. there pray. also Lindyhopping is cool. the pros go really fast. check it out on line.

I MENT FOR THE KISS TO SEEM RUSHD! that was the point.. to be honest i think thats whats gonna happen with this pair.. if its not some big romantic battle scene its gonna be a random moment were one of them decides to experiment and it turns out to be the best thing that ever happened to them.

I thought this would be longer but i kind of like it short. its more fun that way. Also its 2:30 in the morning and i need sleep. I just couldn't get to bed with out writing this! rarg i just kept thinking about it. sigh oh well. expect more on the way.. or not.. what ever.

if you keep reading ill keep writing

-Haruko

P.S. read it over the next day. oh god what a predictable plot. I apologize. The sad thing is I don't really think I can fix it with out drawing it out and I don't have the time for it. i guess ill do a re-write when i get some more time, or just write something ten times better.


End file.
